Looking In
by BellynnxLoveless
Summary: the most beautiful girl holding both of them,yeah the view I love the most,is my front porch looking in' Very short Dasey fluff.


My Dasey obsession is getting worse by the day if you haven't noticed.. This is a short little oneshot inspired by Lonestar. One of my favorite songs.. I heard it on the way home from the store early, and I couldn't get the idea out of my head!

Enjoy & review.

xxoo, Bee.

* * *

**Looking In;**

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
__With a sippy cup of milk  
__A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
__'Cause she likes to dress herself  
__And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
__And the view I love the most  
__Is my front porch looking in

* * *

_

Dereks car was parked outside of his three bedroom home, a five to nine job was something he never dreamed of. Being married with two kids by the time he was twenty three wasn't something he'd imagined either. But somehow, he was the happiest man in the world. It had been a long road full of arguments, but he'd never regret the choices he'd made. He'd could never regret her.

As he walked up the walkway, the image he saw was one that brought a smile to his face every single day. A beautiful brunette with brilliant blue eyes spinning around in circles. In her right arm was a curly haired brunette, with her moms eyes, giggling as her hair flew in her face. In her left, a little boy with dark brown eyes, and light brown hair, he looked just like his dad. His eyes were huge, and his grin was even bigger, and finally they spotted him. Before he was even in the door he was attacked with hugs, his little girl jumping on his back, the little boy in his arms. Their mother walking towards the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Let daddy rest, go get washed up for dinner" she called to them, after a few minutes of hugs and kisses, the little brunette took her brothers hand and they were off to the bathroom to wash their hands. Derek made his way into the kitchen to greet his wife, she hadn't aged a day, at least not in his eyes. She was as beautiful as they day he'd met her, though back then he'd never admit it. Her hair was down, her face free of makeup, wearing jeans and a hockey jersey, in his wildest dreams he'd never imagined coming home to this everyday. He never thought he could be that lucky.

"How was your day?" he mumbled against her lips, she was too lost in his kiss to respond. Finally, when they broke apart she smile, the smile that lit up his world.

"Layla proved she was a true Venturi by putting super glue on her preschool teachers chair when she wasn't looking.." the blue eyed brunette sighed, but couldn't help but grin a little, "Austin finally said 'papa' which made your dad very happy" she smiled, closing her eyes for another kiss.

"Ewww" Layla giggled as she walked in the kitchen, her little brothers hand in hers as he stumbled to keep up.

"Ew" the one and a half year old copied from his sister, causing both of their parents to laugh.

"Come on, dinner time" Derek laughed, picking up the little boy and setting him in his highchair.

"Eat!" Austin squealed excitedly.

"Theres no denying that this one is mine" Derek smirked as he went to make his own plate.

After dinner, Derek helped his wife with the dishes, and smiled as he watched her reading their kids bedtime stories before they had both fallen asleep. He carried Austin to his room before returning to the livingroom.

"Why don't you go grab a couple glasses of wine, and I'll meet you in the bedroom" he whispered as he came up behind his wife. She giggled a little feeling his lips on her neck, turning around she kissed him on the lips before walking towards the kitchen.

She opened the pantry quickly, but right as she reached for the wine, a bucket of water flipped on her head and completely soaked her.

"Der-ek!" she squealed loudly, momentarily forgetting about her sleeping children. She heard his laughter, and turned around with an evil look on her face. "You're dead Venturi!" she squealed, chasing him down the hallway.

He grinned as he was finally tackled onto their bed.

Casey Venturi chasing him with a look of revenge, and fire in her eyes, now _that_ was the view he loved the most.

* * *

Okay, so that was incredibly short.. But I loved writing it.

Review!


End file.
